Gauntlet
The Bravado Gauntlet is two-door muscle car featured in Grand Theft Auto V. Design The Gauntlet is heavily inspired by the 2008-2014 Dodge Challenger based on its distinctive body shape, with lines that are flared and smooth. It also sports styling cues directly from the 1970s E-Body muscle cars, with hood scoops resembling the first generation Challenger ones or 1970-1974 Plymouth Barracuda ones and side scoops like the 1971 Challenger R/T ones. The Gauntlet also appears to feature actual sealed beam headlights, rather than the Challenger's modern retro-inspired headlights. The grille somewhat resembles that from the fifth generation Chevrolet Camaro, with a sharp nose. Its rear end draws heavily from the Challenger, though the taillights are closer to the ones on the fifth generation Camaro. Performance Like other muscle cars, the Gauntlet has a moderate tendency to spin out, it has above average top speed and outstanding acceleration, but it's only beaten by the Dominator. Overview a été Mission Appearances GTA V Four Gauntlets are needed for the game's final main story heist only if you picked the first option. The player only needs to source three of these, before modifying them at Los Santos Customs. They can either be found at specific locations pointed out by Lester or if the player prefers, bought from the Internet. Gallery Gauntlet-GTAV.jpg|Front quarter view (Rear quarter view). Gauntlet,Bravado.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V Locations GTA V *Can be bought for $32,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. *Found at top floor of a garage, eastern Little Seoul, on Vespucci Boulevard and Peaceful Street, next to the La Puerta Freeway overpass. *On-street parking spot, Rockford Hills, in front of the Caca and Winfrey Castiglione shops. Across this location you can find the Truffade Adder as well. *In a small alley, Mission Row/Vespucci Boulevard, southern Downtown. You can find many closed shops here, like Family Pharmacy and Electrical Supplies Shop. *At the parking of a big theater, southeast Vinewood Hills. *Sometimes found in the southern part of the LS River storm drain or at the sewer tunnel exit at night, where gang members are having car races. *Can be found parked outside of the Lifeinvader Office. Trivia * A "gauntlet" is handwear of leather or metal commonly worn as part of a suit of armor. * It is possible Rockstar chose the name from the phrase "to throw down the gauntlet" which is a term that means "to challenge" and so is possibly connected to the modern Challenger upon which the car was based. * It may also refer to the 1977 action movie The Gauntlet starring Clint Eastwood. * The Gauntlet has no reverse lights. * The default radio station is Channel X. * Similarly to the Vapid Dominator and the Cheval Fugitive, the Gauntlet is equipped with a carbeurated engine, which is unusual as it is based on a modern vehicle. * The Gaunlet turns the fog lamps on when you press the headlight beam button, rather than turning full beam lights on. * The Gauntlet is considered to be the descendant of the Challenger in GTA 1. Navigation }} de:Gauntlet (V) es:Gauntlet Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Muscle Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:Vehicles in GTA Online